


L.O.V.E

by Jeldenil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeldenil/pseuds/Jeldenil
Summary: Songfic for my sweeties Dean and Seamus. Based on Nat King Cole's song L-O-V-E , obviously.





	1. L.

_L. Is for the way you look at me._

Seamus was used to see Dean with a sketchbook. He would bring it to the breakfast table in the great hall and arrange his food into a still life, making Seamus laugh because he'd balanced a crumpet against an apple. He'd bring it to the Quidditch pit when there was a match, sketching the teams in action. To the Great Lake, sketching the Giant Squid or painting the different colours in the water. To the common room, painting the fire in the hearth after homework was done. To the dorm late in the evening, to finish up what he'd been drawing that day. Seamus would try to stay awake to see the work when finished, but he would often fall asleep, cuddled up against Dean in the artist's bed. Dean would just leave him there and somehow find enough space to sleep, too. 

But sometimes Dean would ask Seamus to pose for him, and those were his favourite times. The Irishman didn't mind sitting still for Dean. In fact, Dean was the only person in the world who could make him sit still for more than five minutes. Whether he had to sit still in an empty classroom, chair turned backwards and his legs on either side of the back, or poised in front of the fireplace so Dean could capture the way the flames were reflected in Seamus' eyes, didn't matter. Hell, he didn't mind posing in some ridiculous outfit, pieces of armour combined with a sash and flowers-whatever. Because, when Dean was sketching him, Seamus got to stare back unabashedly. And Dean, completely focussed on him, Seamus, was gorgeous. 

Dean's eyes lit up, his eyebrows knitted together seriously, he was thoughtlessly nibbling on his bottom lip, or pursing his mouth. Sometimes he would suck on his cheeks, or chew on the end of a pencil in concentration. He'd get flustered, agitated when a detail was giving him difficulties. He'd narrow his eyes, take a step back, lift a pencil in that tell-tale manner that meant he was checking proportions, composition and depth. Occasionally, Seamus would shift, or make a face, just to see Dean sigh and shake his head in mild annoyance. Because everything about Dean was mild. He was amazingly calm, the cool water to Seamus' fire. And even his annoyance was beautiful and sweet and in sync with Seamus' heartbeat.

Seamus loved the way Dean's eyes would flick to him when he'd made a joke. One of the rare, brilliant, quiet jokes he'd make, checking whether Seamus was smiling, or better, laughing. He loved how Dean looked at him when -he- made jokes, about ten every minute. He loved the look in Dean's eyes when he'd set something on fire again. Most of those incidents were honest mistakes, accidents. But sometimes, Seamus would do it just so Dean would look at him with his eyebrows raised, amusement in his beautiful brown eyes and a grin spreading from cheek to cheek. 

He loved it when Dean looked at him all seriously. When they were discussing homework and Dean was testing whether his theories sounded right to his ears. When he would get fired up about his silly Muggle-sport, soccer. When they'd have an argument, and Dean would get annoyed or angry. And then, then Dean could have fire which matched Seamus' own. Passion, awesome to behold. But it didn't scare Seamus, not in the slightest. Because Seamus knew he would never see hate or rejection in those eyes, ever. Just like Seamus would never be able to hate Dean. Not for anything. He just loved him too much.


	2. O.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More cheesy fluff! Fluff for everyone!

O. Is for the Only one I see

Everything about Seamus was perfect. His sandy hair, his wide smile, his sparkly eyes, his short stature, the way his voice lifted around the jokes he made, the way his magic would always explode, the way he could never sit still. Dean could not get enough of him. He could not get enough of looking at his best friend. Seamus was a feast, a sight for sore eyes. It was unfair, really, that there was someone as perfect as Seamus. Dean could never quite capture just how perfect he was on paper, but he didn't get enough of trying. 

At times, Seamus would comment on the frequency with which Dean wanted draw him.  
“Don't you want to draw someone else for a change, like?”  
But Dean just smiled and shook his head and it wasn't like Seamus was really complaining. He always did as Dean asked in the end. He was just nice like that. And Dean thought about it, really. He did draw other people at times, when they asked for it. But Seamus... well, there was not possibly anyone as interesting a subject as his best friend, was there? 

Who else had so much personality? Who else had movement in every part of his body even while sitting absolutely still? Who else was fire turned flesh, as much as Seamus was? In a room full of people, even in the midst of Diagon Alley, the answer would always be Seamus. Dean's eyes automatically gravitated towards his best friend no matter where, no matter what. And whenever he caught sight of the shorter boy, Dean couldn't help the smile spreading on his face. It was like some of Seamus' fire would spread through him, making him feel warm and light. 

Dean was a naturally friendly, trusting sort of person, and he got along with most of his schoolmates pretty well. And he cared about them all, he really did. But if someone would ask him who really mattered, who made Hogwarts so special, there was really nobody else but Seamus. Of course, there was the magic. The feasts. His other friends. The intriguing lessons. Even the scary things Harry's squad got themselves involved in. But to Dean, nothing would have been quite the same without Seamus. Seamus made everything so much lighter. His jokes, his stubbornness, his hugs and cuddles- Dean could not imagine a world where Seamus was not around. He didn't want to. 

There was a brief period of time in which Dean got distracted, having fallen in love with Ginny Weasley. He spent most of his time with her, and less with Seamus. His world became narrower; dates and snogging between classes were occupying his thoughts. Still, he knew for a fact that Seamus would be there whenever he needed him, unconditionally. And if Dean noticed the pain in Seamus' eyes, they didn't talk about it. 

Afterwards, things were like they'd always been, but maybe just a little more clear. Seamus stood out from the rest, in a new and even brighter light. Seamus was Dean's world. Seamus was his anchor. Seamus was, quite clearly, the best thing that ever happened to Dean and he knew his future would, from now on, always revolve around the friend he loved like life itself.


	3. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to writing the last two chapters of this cheesy, fluffy songfic. Chapter 4 will follow shortly. Prepare for tooth rotting fluff and only a tiny little bit of angst

_V is very, very extraordinary_

Dean had no idea how special he was to Seamus. Not a clue. Even if Seamus tried to tell him, not with so many words perhaps as with his actions. 

He'd hug him firmly, jab him lightly with a teasing joke designed to make him smile. He'd spend hours talking to him, and listening when Dean needed him too. Dean was the only person he could be endlessly patient with. Frankly, Dean could read out a telephone book and Seamus would hang on his every word.

Dean was just special like that.

Touching him was like coming home. Seamus had always been a tactile sort of person, quick to clap his friends on their shoulder, give someone a brief hug, hold their hands a little too long after a shake. But with Dean, he felt a physical need to touch him even when there was no direct incentive. He'd lean into him on the couch in the common room, idly patting his leg while they talked or made homework or played a game of exploding snap. He'd hold his hand as they walked from one class to another, swinging their arms back and forth cheerfully. He'd cuddle up with him in his bed, especially when the outside world became darker and more threatening. And Dean always let him, only ever sending him an occasional amused smile.

Most of those times, Seamus didn’t even realise he was doing it; his best friend was just so completely part of his life that he felt entirely comfortable with him. And that was exactly why he was so extraordinary to Seamus. So irreplaceable. Nobody else made Seamus feel like that, so completely accepted. Not even his ma. Not even his siblings. Not even his other friends. Just Dean. 

It was absurdly hard to be separated from Dean. Every day of his dreadful seventh year was infinitely worse without him. Seamus struggled, almost lost his spark - and if it hadn’t been for Neville and Ginny, he probably would have surrendered, hoping to be sent to whatever cell it was where Dean was being held. The fact that Dean’s death was never announced gave him hope - and it was that hope alone that kept him going.

When they were finally reunited, Seamus just completely forgot about anyone else. He could only see Dean, feel his arms around him, making him whole again. And it was only natural that he would kiss him, finally, melting against him in a fleeting moment of utter bliss before the rest of the world came crashing back in. 

It was the best kiss Seamus ever had. Better than the awkward first kiss he’d shared with Lavender after the Yule ball. Better than the ones they’d shared in the week or so since then, before they decided they weren’t really into each other much. Better than the secret, rushed kisses he’d gotten from Niall, back home, who wanted to hide the fact he was gay from his family. Better than the experiments he’d shared with Harry while Ginny and Dean were dating. 

Frankly, this kiss felt like the only kiss that was right. The only one that’d ever been special enough for Seamus. The only one that mattered. Dean’s lips were soft and eager under his own, and Seamus could just feel the warm smile on Dean’s face, which got heated when they almost shyly deepened their kiss, getting a mere two seconds of delicious tongue before someone nudged them apart and they were made to listen to the instructions from Harry and the others. 

The kiss was what made Seamus know he would live. Because he had the most special person on earth to live for.


	4. E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, chapter 4! This fic has been constantly in the back of my mind while I was working on another project (which is currently being beta'd) So I promise you I never completely abandoned it, although I am sorry for neglecting it so long. I hope you enjoy the final bit of fluff. Originally I planned to add some smut, but that just didn't feel right with the sweetness that is this fic. One day I will write Deamus smut (I really want to), but today is not the day. Anyway, enjoy!

_E is even more than anyone that you adore_

Dean was over the moon with Seamus. Once they had finally gotten together, everything just fell into place. He had never known he could love anyone so deeply. Of course, he loved his mother and sisters. He would never not love them- he was in awe of his mother, and treasured his sisters.

But Seamus. For Seamus he would do anything. Dean wasn’t a violent person, but seeing Seamus in danger made him kill a Death Eater on the spot. Honestly, later he thought he might have been able to destroy Voldemort himself if the bastard had even dared to look at Seamus. 

It took them a little over a year to process the Battle, find a place for their own and regain some semblance of normalcy - but Seamus was there with him. Every step of the way. And Dean was there for him. It was only natural. It was as it should be. And Dean knew he would always find happiness, as long as Seamus was there to share it with him. 

So once they were more or less settled together, in a small flat on Diagon Alley, Dean knew what would come next. He proposed in a packed Leaky, with all their friends and family gathered around them - their mothers and siblings were in on the plan, and had come over for the occasion. 

“You are the only man, the only person I want to share the rest of my life with, Seamus,” Dean said, sitting on one knee and holding his boyfriend’s hand. “You are my best friend, my muse, the love of my life. I love you more than anyone else. And I dare to assume it’s the same for you. We belong together. I would never want to get separated from you again.   
Seamus Finnigan, the world’s most explosive wizard, will you marry me?”

And when a teary-eyed Seamus, for once in his life utterly speechless, nodded his consent and everybody around them clapped and cheered, Dean knew their life together was going to be the best, happiest life imaginable.

**Author's Note:**

> P.O.V alternates between Dean and Seamus


End file.
